


Not everything has to be Malfoy-ish

by ItsArgentBlackthorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boyfriends, Chocolate, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsArgentBlackthorn/pseuds/ItsArgentBlackthorn
Summary: Draco Malfoy is fond of rich, delicious chocolates. Harry Potter absolutely adores Muggle chocolates, but they aren't really Malfoy-ish. Then again, Harry isn't Malfoy-ish either, is he?Basically Draco stealing the muggle chocolates.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy





	Not everything has to be Malfoy-ish

**Author's Note:**

> I've been insanely excited to post this one! Who doesn't adore a lil fluff?

“Can I have one of –

Draco directed a sharp glare at him, and his voice trailed. No, he wasn’t intimidated by Draco Malfoy. But he wasn’t necessarily fond of the dramatic turn of events if he continued to ask for one chocolate.

He was in the living room with Draco, surrounded by chocolates and The Lion King was playing on the television. Draco was insanely fond of the movie. Harry absolutely adored the glint in his eyes – the pure childish delight – as Timon and Pumbaa danced.

“No fucking way,” Draco said, with an air of drama and frowned at the screen. “Eat your own atrocious candy.”

“The chocolates aren’t atrocious, Draco.” Harry said, with a slight shake to his head. Draco was perfectly content with the chocolates Narcissa sent. They were ‘fantastic’ and ‘rich in texture and taste’ and ‘insanely expensive’. A chocolate must possess certain Malfoy-ish traits if it was to qualify as a chocolate.

“Why, in the name of Slytherin, are you asking for one of mine, Potter?”

“Your chocolates are in different shapes, I want one.”

It wasn’t a convincing argument. And he didn’t know if he could come up with one.

Draco snorted. “Yeah, because they are fantastic and yours aren’t. I asked you to stop buying those atrocious so-called chocolates. You aren’t getting one of mine.”

“Mine are just as good as yours, Malfoy.” Harry said, with a scowl. “And I’m only asking for one, you don’t have to be so dramatic.”

“Oh, shut up.”

And he went back to watching the movie.

“If you give me one of yours, I’ll give you one of mine.”

Draco paused the movie, and turned to face him. The Malfoy-ish way of ‘asking for one chocolate’ was cutting a deal. “I don’t want to eat the so-called chocolates.”

“I’ll give you the most Malfoy-ish ones.”

“I’ll take two, considering they don’t even qualify as chocolates.”

Harry chuckled, as he passed a mars bar and a mini Toblerone to him, as he nicked a chocolate bar from Draco’s hand and nibbled on it. The texture was delicate. Malfoy-ish.

Draco was staring at the mars bar, unwrapping it uncertainly. With only a small bite, and his eyes widened. It lasted for a second before he schooled his expression into the usual bored-mien. “It’s alright.”

Harry smirked. It was more than alright.

An hour later, he walked in on Draco, surrounded by wrapping paper and eating the oh-so atrocious chocolates. Almost all of them. “Draco Lucius Malfoy.”

“Er – hi?”

Draco was eating the M&M’s. Nobody touched the M&M’s and that was the fucking rule. Or the skittles. Or any chocolate for that matter, until he offered them himself.

“You owe me an explanation.”

“I ate your candy – chocolates – I ate your chocolates.”

“Bless your observational skills, Draco.” Harry said, with a sarcastic drawl. “I would’ve never noticed.”

“Alright – I ate one. And I ate another. And another –

“Until you finished all of them?”

“Well, Twix was fantastic and I couldn’t resist the M&M’s – And full disclosure, I finished all of the M&M’s.”

Harry glared at him. It didn’t work, because he was immune to the glares or the threats. “You finished all of the M&M’s? All of them?”

“Not the peanut ones. You can have them.”

“Nobody cares about the peanut ones.”

“I know, Potter.” Draco was smiling, and the familiar childish delight was playing in his eyes. And he didn’t care about the chocolates if that delight would stay in his eyes.

“At least I have the skittles.”

“Yeah, about that –

“Finished them as well, did you?”

Draco nodded.

Harry lowered himself on the couch, and carded his fingers though the platinum blond hair. He decided it didn’t matter if Draco finished all of the chocolates. He could never get tired of the spark in the grey eyes.

“Not everything has to be Malfoy-ish.”

Harry smiled. “Care to elaborate?”

“You don’t have any traits to qualify as a Malfoy,” Draco said, with a small smile on his lips. “But I still love you, don’t I?”

He smirked, and inched closer to him until they were almost nose-to-nose. And his heart raced – still felt like there were sparks between them.

“Is that a compliment or an insult?”

Draco laughed. And it was fantastic. It sent his heart flying. The blond leaned in, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

“A bit of both.” Draco whispered against his mouth. “Can we share the chocolates?”

“As long as I don’t have to share the M&M’s.”


End file.
